High Noon in Leatherfoot!
by gothamcity29
Summary: The Doctor has just now regenerated for an eleventh time. The TARDIS lands in a dusty western town where the Doctor has a run in with an old foe the Rutans.


DOCTOR WHO: HIGH NOON IN LEATHERFOOT

DOCTOR

Twelfth

COMPANIONS

Melissa Walsh

Matthew "Matty" Walsh

VILLAINS

Rutans

It's only mere moments since the Doctor has left his previous adventure and it was not a memorable experience. The Doctor was forced to give up his last life but did it with honor and heroism. The Doctor had returned his companions to their homes as to not let them witness his death and have to see such a tragedy. The Doctor before regenerates tries to pilot the TARDIS and set in a set of coordinates as this regeneration is different. He wishes to take himself to the Eye of Orion and try to make the regeneration more pleasant. He can not focus and the regeneration has finally took the tole and it starts. From a thin young faced man with a fine mop headed brunette hair he changes. The Doctor then regenerates to a man that may look to late thirties to early fourties. It shows as there is grey hair on his sides and small but noticable wrinkles under his eyes. A small monobrow is forming and his hair has shortened but is still not ginger.

However the TARDIS has finally landed but he doesn't know quite where to so he opens the door to see. The regeneration has given him a slight headache but he manages to try and walk it off. The Doctor walks into what appears to be a small western town and can tell by the smells and winds in the air. He says, "Okay I'm in America, California, and the years is uh 1874. Oh boy a very hazardous moment in America. It reminds me of the time I met that McCrimmon lad. Oh Jamie could never keep his hands off me but how could I blame him?" So then the Doctor walks in to the nearest town called Leatherfoot. It seems to be a mining town and the populace can see the Doctor just walk in. He is a stranger to these parts and this town doesn't take kindly to strangers really. However the Doctor would like some water so he makes his way into a saloon. Everyone there can see him and he just has to say, "Well don't you all stare at me once."

He goes up to the innkeeper and asks for a drink however they don't serve water so the Doctor asks for anything. So he is given a shot glass of whiskey so then the Doctor is forced to drink it and he coughs it up. The innkeeper says, "Can't hold your whiskey outsider? You should see my boy can't even take a sip." The Doctor has to say, "Sorry I don't drink spirits on a regular basis. Sir however what is going on ever since I arrived the people have been looking at me like I have the plague." The innkeeper says how there have been strange doings going on in this town ever since a new gang came to town. The locals have been calling them the Green Eyed Gang as it seems every member has them. However they aren't typical green eyes as it seems they glow like an emerald. The Doctor is beginning to understand and may know what is plaguing this town. So the Doctor says, "Don't worry sir I'm a law man from the east. I can help with this new gang in town all I'll need is some help."

The innkeeper offers his seventeen year old son as the Doctor's helper as the excuse is, "Maybe you can make a man out of my boy here. God knows I've tried and damn I've failed." The Doctor admits he's a bit young but the boy will have to do and so he asks for the boy's name. He says, "Only the name God gave me sir. I'm Matthew Walsh sir." However Matthew says it with a very timid tone but the Doctor takes Matthew. The Doctor has to point out they will need mounts and Matthew can supply two horses for them on their adventure to come. So then the Doctor says, "Well then Matthew shall we head out to find your Green Eyed Gang then?" However before they could go off the Green Eyed Gang walk into the saloon and the Doctor turns to see them. What could be their leader walks over to the Doctor and he can see how the gang got their name. He says, "The name's Jedadiah stranger. What brings you here to dusty little Leatherfoot?" The Doctor comes up with a story that his coach broke down and is the new law here in Leatherfoot.

Jedadiah has to say, "You better watch your step then law man. No one is moseying in on the Green Eyed Gang. Let's go boys." So then the Doctor knows what he's going to do now and tells Matthew to saddle up their horses fast. So he gets to work and the Doctor and Matthew go to follow the Green Eyed Gang. However the pair is going to have some unwanted company as the two will soon know. As they ride the Doctor has to ask, "So Matthew I have to ask what is with your father? He seems to show disdain for you and I could tell in the tone in your voice when you introduced yourself." Matthew doesn't quite really want to explain however he says, "Well sir how would you like it if your pa found you in bed with your childhood friend you've known since you were a boy?" The Doctor doesn't quite understand as he would figure that would be typical adolescent Earth boy behavior. However he has to continue going on that it wasn't with a girl like his pa would want but another boy.

Ah now the Doctor understands and has to say, "Don't despair Matthew I'm sure your father in time will come to grips. However let's speed up I think we're losing the Green Eyed Gang." So they command their horses to go faster and then a stranger is following them however it is not known if it could be friend or foe. The Doctor and Matthew are speeding up even more and can see the Green Eyed Gang heading for what could be a cave. The Doctor orders for them to park their horses fairly but not to far away from the cave. So Matthew secures their horses to a rock and the two sneak behind Jedadiah and his men. The Doctor talks to Matthew, "Oh boy going through a cave this takes me back to the time Perry and I were Androzani Major. A real ghastly end there but she was well worth it." Matthew does not understand the tale the Doctor just told. However the Doctor simply wants him to ignore it and they dig deeper. It's beginning to get dark and they don't have a torch but the Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver. Its green glow gives Matthew and the Doctor the light they need. Matthew has to ask about that strange gadget the Doctor is using.

The Doctor says, "Sonic screwdriver Matthew. This little lock pick has gotten me out of more perrils than my lives can count." So the pair continue to go deeper but he hears something and it sounds like foot steps. He dims the light on his screwdriver and tells Matthew to get up against the wall. The stranger can't see a thing anymore as that green light was guiding her. The Doctor screams out, "NOW," and Matthew tackles the stranger and the Doctor turns the light back on. It shows a young girl about Matthew's age and he says, "Melissa?! What in the world are you doing following me?" Matthew gets off her and the Doctor extends his hand out to her. Melissa as it turns out is Matthew's sister and fraternal twin sister at that. Matthew wants her to leave but the Doctor says, "Come now Matthew the more the merrier." So now then the three of them make way deeper in to the cave and the Doctor can see it now. There is a large space ship burried under Leatherfoot and his hunch was right. The ship belongs to the Rutan Host and Matthew and Melissa can not believe what they are seeing.

However from nowhere a Rutan opens fire with its electrical attacks and the Doctor tells his companions to get down. He pulls out his sonic again and uses the sonic vibration to stun and eventually harm the Rutan. However a gun shot is fired and it hits the sonic effectively destroying it. The Doctor has to say, "Oh not again if memory serves this is how I lost it the first time." It was Jedadiah who made the shot and comes in to say, "Well stranger it looks like you've mosied on in where you don't belong? I told you what happens to law men who come to Leatherfoot." The Doctor has to say, "Oh why don't you lose the disguise Jedadiah? I know what you really are you're a member of the Rutan Host. A race that's been at war with the Sontarans for thousands of years." Jedadiah has to ask how this stranger knew this and so he says, "Because Jedadiah I'm the Doctor and if I were you I'd stop what ever it is you're doing." He trembles at hearing that name as the Rutan Host is very familiar with the Doctor and his legacy.

Melissa and Matthew can see the fear in Jedadiah's eyes as he lowers his revolver. However the Rutans know the Doctor is also very devoted to his companions so Jedadiah points both of his guns to Melissa and Matthew. He says, "If you hurt them Jedadiah I promise you that you will live the rest of your life regretting that decision." He walks ever closer to the Doctor and has to call his bluff but the Doctor was not bluffing. He does something he hasn't done in years. The Doctor breaks out the old Venusian Akido and defends himself and his companions. He smacks the gun out of Jedadiah's hand and knocks him to the ground and tells himself, "Interesting the adrenaline and added self confidence. My my my I did miss this. Come now children let's be off now we have a town to save!" So they do that but the Doctor manages to grab a torch before they pass into the cave. He makes sure to keep his new companions in front of him in case the Rutans try to attack from behind.

The three of them make way to their horses and and ride back to the town to warn them all. Jedadiah says, "Let him go for now my loyal Rutans. The Doctor and his friends die when we hit the town at high noon." So the trio rides faster and faster and make it to the town in time. The Doctor goes to the local authorities and tells the Sheriff, "Sheriff I have bad news a race of green galatenous aliens are living in your caves out west of here! Round up a possy or something and get to it! The Rutans could attack your town any moment now!" The Sheriff of course doesn't believe a word of it but his young friends admit his story is true as they saw the Rutans as well. The Sheriff tells them to get out of his sight and never come back again. So then the Doctor makes way to his TARDIS as it looks like he's going to have to save Leatherfoot himself. Matthew has to say, "Listen Doc I can't just stand here while those jelly things destroy my town. If I'm ever going to make my daddy proud of me I'll bring the people of Leatherfoot together myself."

He runs away and admires Matthew's confidence but realizes it might be all for not. The Doctor though brings Melissa to the TARDIS and she says, "This is your coach Doc? It's a bit small ain't it." It is indeed his transportation but has to say, "Would you two please call me by the Doctor not Doc? It's so degrading you remind me of Tegan she could never get it right either." So he opens the TARDIS door which he steps in and Melissa does as well and as usual she sees the grandure of it. It is bigger on the inside than out and well her mind can't seem to take it. She steps outside to look at it and then goes back inside to see that it is still larger on the inside. The Doctor sees that will keep her busy for a while so he goes deep into the TARDIS and actually passes a mirror. He looks to see his new face and says, "Grey hair oh no I hope I don't start acting like I did in my younger days. Let's hope this body stays mellow with my age now. 1205 and I don't look a day over 500 though I may like this new face. I'm glad the nose got better and my forhead shrank."

He also sees that he needs a new change of clothes as he says, "Bowties? What was I thinking. However I like the waist coat and the dark trousers also the long coat but this isn't my color." So he makes a quick stop to the wardrobe and he changes out of his clothes and into something else. He puts on a frilled shirt along with a grey waist coat and he loves it but needs something else. He then has on black trousers and dark black boots that rise to his knees almost. He knows what it is the Doctor puts on a black colored cravat and a felt maroon colored long coat that goes down to the back of his knees. Now the Doctor feels like himself and he needs to find a way to deal with the Rutans and get them off Earth. Back in Leatherfoot Matthew goes to his father and tells him the dangers to come. His father doesn't believe the story either and thinks it's just another story to appeal to him. He has to say, "Listen daddy I am sorry for what you saw okay? I'm not going to change that but the town is in trouble and the Doctor is the only one I think that can do something!"

Still nothing however the town is then visited by green jellyfish like monsters and they are all running in droves. Matthew and his father walk out to see them and now his father believes the story. One of the creatures flies down and transforms into Jedadiah and says, "People of Leatherfoot you better surrender the Doctor! Or else we'll attack at high noon and demolish this dirt poor town until he surrenders himself!" They then teleport themselves away and all the people saw that. So then Matthew says that the whole town needs to listen up and find him. The Doctor with Melissa returns as soon as possible and Matthew can see the new wardrobe. He really likes it but Matthew's father thinks it looks even less manly than his first outfit. However the Doctor says he has a plan to save the town but all of them will need to work hard and work fast. He sets the ground rules and all of Leatherfoot gets to work. It will be noon very soon but the Doctor helps to modify all the weapons in Leatherfoot to combat the Rutans.

It is noon and Jedadiah and his Rutans have returned and so has the Doctor with Melissa and Matthew. Jedadiah is glad the Doctor surrendered himself but it is not a surrender at all. As he shows the Rutans all the people of the town on rooftops with guns that the Doctor modified to hurt them. Jedadiah isn't scared as he knows the Doctor and how he has a pretty strict no gun policy. However the Doctor asks, "That's true but do the good people of Leatherfoot know that?" Jedadiah still thinks the Doctor is bluffing so he pulls out a revolver gun. The towns people fire their guns and the sonic vibrations are hurting the Rutans very much so Jedadiah starts randomly firing. It hits Matthew's father in the shoulder so the Doctor gets up in personal. He fights Jedadiah and knocks him to the ground and tells him, "Listen Rutan. I set up enough gunpowder to take out your entire ship in that small and pathetic hiding place. Leave now or I'll set it off and leave you stranded here for the rest of your days. So what do you say?"

So Jedadiah orders his men to stop and they return to their ship but assures the Doctor he hasn't heard the last of them. The Doctor has heard that many times however the Doctor knows the danger is over. So he decides to move on and leave Leatherfoot and go traveling. Matthew's father is very proud of his son but can not over look the life style he has chosen as he believes. Matthew is disappointed at hearing this and the Doctor sees that and asks, "Listen Matthew I can see your termoil between you and your father. So why don't you come along with me. I could always use a right hand man like you at my side." Melissa tells Matthew to take the offer and that she's going with them. She's had it with Leatherfoot and after seeing the inside of the TARDIS she wants to see more. The Doctor can not refuse so he lets both brother and sister come aboard the TARDIS. Matthew comes in and he to sees the scale of the TARDIS and it is impressive. The Doctor says, "Oh yes the whole bigger on the inside trick. Don't worry childrens Walsh you'll learn the ropes travelling with me."

So then he punches in the coordinates and the new Twelfth Doctor and his companions Melissa and Matthew go on to their next adventure. Which by the expressions on the two Walsh children it will be an awesome new chapter in their lives.


End file.
